Monster Love
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A parody of Monster High with How to Train your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians, Hiccup and Jack pairing (Cause I love HiJack or Frostcup) anyways I hope you enjoy a new story for a new year!
1. Chapter 1

Monster Love

A parody of Monster High with How to Train your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians, Hiccup and Jack pairing (Cause I love HiJack or Frostcup) anyways I hope you enjoy a new story for a new year!

Chapter 1: Secrets

All I remember was fur.. and lots of it..

Sorry name's Hiccup.. Yeah I know stupid name but not my point.. I guess I should start with what I am.. or was.. I was Normal.. not anymore.. I'm a Werewolf now and to keep normal's safe I came here to Monster High.. this is my story.

-LINE BRAKE-

Berk.. In one word 'sturdy' this island is located north of hopeless and just on the edge of nowhere. This island was home to Vikings.. now it's home to multistory buildings and businesses.

The mayor of Berk is my father Stoick.. a big man if you ever seen one.. my father could crush a mountain with just his pinkie. My father has one rule 'Don't head into the forest alone.' Why you ask.. 'For the Monster's' Yep Monsters.. where Vikings had Dragons we have Monsters.. why? No one knows.. but I will find out.

-LINE BRAKE-

"Hiccup?" Stoick asks bringing me from my day dream.  
"Sorry dad." I say looking into my father's green eyes.  
"You've been day dreaming again.. is it about Astrid?" Stoick asks.

Yeah Astrid.. my ex-girlfriend we went out for a week then she desided to dump me.  
"Yeah dad." I say poking the cooked cod on my plate with my fork.  
"I'm sorry son." Stoick says placing his huge hand on my shoulder.  
"It's fine." I say leaving the table and a worried Stoick behind.

A black boxer jumps up dragging his paws down my leg.  
"Hey Toothless." I say petting the black boxer who nuzzles into my hand.

Toothless a pup abondoned by his mother came to my attention one day after clearing out the garbage; he was skinny and toothless hence the name, now he's a hulking mass of fur twice the normal size of a boxer.  
"What's up bud?" I ask Toothless who tilts his head to say 'What's wrong with you?'  
"Me.. just thinking... about love and just everything." I say laying on a plush couch in the living room. Toothless just curls up into a ball in front of the fire.  
"Thank for nothing you useless animal." I says sighing into my hands as the sounds of howling catch my attention.  
"Full moon.. tonight." I say wrapping my arms around myself.  
"Hiccup?" Stoick asks coming into the room.  
"Yeah dad?" I ask him as he sits on the chair with his rifle loaded on his lap.  
"I.. umm.. sorry." Stoick says looking down at the rifle not at me.  
"It's fine." I say as the howling gets louder.  
"Door's locked?" Stoick asks.  
"Yeah." I say nodding.  
"Well.. I'll.. you know." Stoick says pointing the rifle at the window.  
"Yeah.." I say closing my eyes.

-LINE BRAKE-

"Wake up." a soft male voice says poking my side, I awake to find myself in front of the entrence to the forest.. one question was on my lips.  
"How did I get here?" I ask with panic.  
"You are not here yet." the soft male voice says from everwhere.  
"What do you meen?" I ask as a dark figure comes out the wood, the fist thing I see is the figure is a werewolf dressed in ragged clothing.  
"Hello." the wolf says with a smile on his/her muzzle.  
"Please don't kill me." I say begging the werewolf who grins and starts laughing.  
"She's not here to kill you." the soft male voice says again.  
"Then what?" I ask looking for the man hoping he could save me from the werewolf.  
"Hiccup." the wolf says walking closer towards me.  
"Please.. no." I say.  
"Listen Hiccup.. You are gifted.. you just need to tap into that gift.. Your father Stoick has kept a secret from you.. son." the wolf says changing into a female with long blond hair.  
"No.." I say before my vison blurrs and I fall onto the hard wooden floor on the living room.  
'Just a dream.. just a dream.' I think breathing heavily not noticing the deep yellow eyes hiden in the shadows.  
"My son.. your my son." the wolf says in a whisper, then vanishing from the shadows. 

-END-

AND BOOM.. Cliffhanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster Love

A parody of Monster High with How to Train your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians, Hiccup and Jack pairing (Cause I love HiJack or Frostcup) anyways I hope you enjoy a new story for a new year!

Chapter 2: Big Changes

A scream woke Hiccup from his dream, his father looked at Hiccup with a look of horror; one that Hiccup has never seen on his father before.

"Hiccup... is that you?" Stoick asks.  
"Yes." Hiccup says in a gruff tone covering his eyes with his hand.  
"Hiccup.. how did this happen?" Stoick asks.  
"Dad did you put a fish on my face again?" Hiccup asks.  
"N-no." Stoick stutters.  
"Fine, I'm going for a shower." Hiccup says leaving the room and a confused Stoick behind.

'Dad's being weird today.' Hiccup thinks with a sigh walking into the bathroom passing by the mirror.  
'I'll deal with my hair in a second.. first shower.' Hiccup thinks taking his clothes off and stepping into the shower, with a turn of a handle the warm water hits the still tired form of Hiccup, with a small groan Hiccup reaches for the soap only to find it missing.  
"Thanks dad." Hiccup says sarcastically letting the warm water drip from his hair.  
'Need a hair cut.' Hiccup thinks reaching out for the towel; gripping the towel Hiccup steps out the shower forgeting to turn it off, his face covered by the fabric of the towel as he steps in front of the mirror.  
"I wonder how bad it is today." Hiccup says in a whisper looking back at his foggy reflection, the only sign of himself being in the reflection is his green almost animalistic eyes staring back at him.  
"Dad's right.. I do have cat's eyes." Hiccup says with a sigh reaching up towards the mirror with the towel wrapped around his hand to wipe the condensation away from the mirror.  
'That should do it.. now onto my hair.' Hiccup thinks moving the towel from the mirror; staring back at himself there was a wolf a hulking mass of fur, the only thing standing out was the green eyes staring back at Hiccup from his reflection.  
'Just a dream.' Hiccup thinks looking back at himself; His brown hair has changed into fur with water dripping from each strand, his hands changed into paw-like versions, his ears have changed; become more sharper like a wolf's, Hiccup smiles softly his teeth changed to be more like a wolf's sharper and evil looking.  
'Ok wake up now.' Hiccup thinks pinching himself and blinking his eyes.. but nothing.  
'Not a dream.. not a dream.. a nightmare.' Hiccup thinks looking back at his clothing littered overthe floor; rips and cuts appear every part of his clothing, the biggest a hole in the back of his boxers, with a small turn of Hiccup's head he see's what he was dredding a tail sitting ontop his butt.  
"Oh no OWWWWWWW!" Hiccup says/howling, with wide eyes Hiccup slaps both hands over his mouth.  
'I howl.' Hiccup thinks; with a small thud Hiccup falls to the floor of the bathroom.  
"Hiccup?" the voice of his father comes from behind the locked door.  
'Dad?' Hiccup thinks mulling over the idea of letting Stoick in, but with a sigh Hiccup knowns Stoick hate's every form of beast that steps from the forest of monsters.  
"Hiccup.. please come out.. We can try to fix it." Stoick says.  
"No.." Hiccup says softly picking up the boxers and the trousers; Hiccup puts them on and with a sigh he jumps from the bathroom window just as Stoick knocks down the door armed with his gun.

-Meanwhile-

A white haired teen is seen walking through a school yard with his hood up to protect him from the harsh sunlight followed by a girl.

"Jack?" a girl with multi colour hair asks walking closer to Jack.  
"It's nothing Tooth, just a crazy dream." Jack says flashing his white teeth.  
"Could be a mated dream, mate!" a gray haired teen in a brown jacket says appearing from a hole in the ground.  
"Beat it Bunny, before I bite you." Jack says with a slight hiss.  
"Chill Frost." Bunny says placing his hand into his jacket.  
"Funny." Jack says rolling his eyes.  
"Bunny could be right Jack, mated dreams do happen." Tooth says with a smile.  
"May I remind you both, Vampire here!" Jack says pointing to himself.  
"We know.. half the school knows." A guy dressed in gold says.  
"Sandy..." Jack says rolling his eyes annoyed.  
"Well you might be crushing on a vampire." Tooth says with a raised eyebrow.  
"That be great.. if all the guys were not morons." Jack says with an annoyed grunt.  
"You... what?" Bunny asks confused.  
"Yeah.. I'm gay.. problem?" Jack says/asks with a raised fist.  
"No.. just always saw you hitting on the girls." Bunny says.  
"Meh.. just some fun." Jack says with a shrug of his shoulder almost bumbing into a frankenstein girl.  
"Sorry." Jack says to the girl.  
"It's fine, Jack Frost right?" the girl asks.  
"The one and only!" Jack says earning a 'bloddy showpony' from Bunny.  
"Vampire?" the girl asks.  
"Yeah." Jack says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Cool... Name's Frankie." Frankie says.  
"I know you.. wow." Jack says with a chuckle.  
"What did you hear?" Frankie asks.  
"That you saved Monster High a couple of times." Jack says.  
"Yeah.. but not just me, my friends helped." Frankie says.  
"I know, but your like the ringleader." Jack says waving his hands around.  
"I guess." Frankie says rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Snowflake!" Bunny says/shouts pointing to his watch.  
"Ah better not be late, got North for PE today." Jack says running after Bunny, Tooth and Sandy all who had left him behind.  
'Weird..' Frankie thinks scratching the back of her head, an image appears in her mind of a white haired teen and a werewolf in lip lock.  
'Great now an image of the future.. thank you dad.' Frankie thinks with a sigh walking towards her class.

-End-

How can Frankie see the future.. well I'm playing around with an idea. Frankie has Oracle Sight, one of the things her father gave her after an accident.. more told later on but what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Monster Love

A parody of Monster High with How to Train your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians, Hiccup and Jack pairing (Cause I love HiJack or Frostcup) anyways I hope you enjoy a new story for a new year!

Chapter 3: Who are you?

Hiccup ran, the shouts of his father still coming from the bathroom window; Hiccup's senses work in overdrive to make sure he does not trip, stumble or run into anything. With an annoyed grunt Hiccup steps from the world of man and into the world of monsters.

-Jack's POV-

Jack, Tooth and Bunny are seen sitting with their lunch in front of them.  
"-ck?" a voice asks bringing Jack from his day-dream.  
"Mate Tooth's been asking for you for the past 15 seconds." Bunny says; Jack shrugs and looks down at his meal that has not been touched.  
"Jack?" Tooth asks.  
"You maybe right." Jack mutters poking his meal with a fork, Bunny and Tooth share a confused look as Jack runs his fingers through his hair.  
"About the 'Mated' thing?" Tooth asks getting a nod from the white haired vampire.  
"I was kidding." Bunny says dodging a glare from Tooth.  
"It's fine." Jack says putting his hand back in his hoodie; Tooth looks down at her meal, Bunny mentaly slaps himself as Jack stands with no word, no 'See you later fuzz-ball', just up and gone with lightning quick speed.

"What the hell's eating him?" a pair of floating glasses asks as Jack passes by him/her/it? with no words not even a 'Hello.'

Jack finds himself outside the school gates; with a sigh Jack looks up into the moon.  
'Manny.. I know your watching.. I miss you bro.' Jack thinks as a noise from the forest catches his vampire hearing.  
"Panting?" Jack whispers looking around at the empty grounds of the school, biting his bottom lip Jack changes into his bat form: A pale white bat, his calm blue eyes looking above at the sky.  
"Who ever you are, you better be worth it." Jack whispers to himself taking off towards the panting.

-Normal Pov-

Hiccup sighs calming his breathing and his beating heart as he thinks back on how he was like this.

=Flashback=

**"News report; local mayor Stoick has placed an all points kill on his son: Hiccup. Hiccup is to be killed on sight due to being as the mayor said 'A wolf in sheeps clothing!', now for weather with..." **Hiccup sighs swiching off the raidio he got by scaring off some campers.  
'Great.. now the whole town is after me.' Hiccup thinks as a rabbit appears from the bushes followed by a growling, snarling wolf.  
"Oh shit." Hiccup whispers backing up from the wolf into a tree.  
'Please don't.' Hiccup thinks as a lone tear falls from his eyes; the snarling wolf now stands before Hiccup with it's head tilted to the side; Hiccup opens his eyes to see the wolf standing before him with it's tounge sticking out.  
"A-are you n-not afraid?" Hiccup asks; the wolf shakes it's head and wags his tail.  
'Must be the fact I look like a wolf myself.' Hiccup thinks with a sigh, the wolf rubs his nose on Hiccup's hand.  
"Hehe, your all right." Hiccup says petting the wolf's head, the wolf barks happily nuzzling into Hiccup's touch.  
"You got a pack?" Hiccup asks; the wolf shakes his head, his ears falling.  
"Oh, sorry." Hiccup says; his own ears fall, the wolf makes note of this and licks Hiccup's hand.  
'Must be the wolf in me, otherwise I'd be mauled.' Hiccup thinks stroking the wolf as it's ears jump up; the wolf jumps from Hiccup's touch and starts to growl at the bushes.  
"What?" Hiccup asks; his own ears on alert, the sound of a gun being loaded sounds in Hiccup's ears.  
'Hunters?' Hiccup asks as a bullet just misses his head.  
"GOD DAGINT!" a surlly voice shouts.  
'I guess.. no, there after me.' Hiccup thinks looking down at the wolf he's be-friended.  
"Look, they are after me.. Run!" Hiccup says looking down at the wolf; the wolf takes off back into the forest.  
'Have to make it, the barrier to the monster's is around here.' Hiccup thinks as another bullet misses, Hiccup not wanting to wait takes off on all fours letting the wolf take control.

-LINE BRAKE-

After a while Hiccup stands leaning up a tree panting, the barrier far behind him; his trousers riped into shorts. A smell of peaches and death fill Hiccup's nose, Hiccup looks up and sees a white haired teen with his head tilted to the side looking down at him.  
"Who are you?" the white haired teen asks flashing his white fangs.  
"H-Hiccup." Hiccup breathes out falling into the grass out cold.

-END-


End file.
